


Шон'кар

by natoth



Series: Первая Оккупация (First Occupation) [2]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Centauri Occupation, Gen, Headcanon, Narns, Pre-Canon, Revenge, Violence, bad Centauri
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Время действия: 2214-й год по земному стандартному времениМесто: планета Нарн, окрестности г. Г'Камазада, столицы Нарна.Первая Оккупация Нарна. Центаврианские войска только что жестоко подавили восстание в Хекбе, уничтожив почти всех участников Сопротивления в этом городе. Уцелеть удалось единицам, в том числе и одному из лидеров. И у него есть личные счеты к одному из центаврианских военачальников...





	Шон'кар

**Author's Note:**

> Большинство героев данных историй являются ОЖП и ОМП, но они связаны с героями, которые появляются в сериале. Да, это больше о семьях и родственниках, о том, как они боролись за освобождение.  
> В основном, сюжет вертится вокруг Г'Кара и его семьи, и родственников На'Тот.

_Порвана жизни тонкая нить,_

_И не связать ее, не связать…_

_Пусть мне тебя не воскресить,_

_Я отомщу, друг мой, ты знай!_

_Ветер холодный, свидетелем стань!_

_Острый клинок на солнце свернет,_

_Алая кровь обагрит его грань —_

_Скоро твой враг навеки заснет!_

_Лезвие чертит рану на лбу,_

_Скалы и небо видят обряд,_

_Жаркая кровь течет на траву,_

_В сердце пылает мести яд._

_С этой минуты покоя нет:_

_Ветер и камни шепчут: «Убей!»_

_Кровью отныне окрашен рассвет,_

_Я отомщу за тебя, поверь!_

 

**— 1 —**

Большое солнце Нарна уже наполовину скрылось за горами,  превратившись из  оранжевого в багровое. Поднимающийся ночной ветер нес с собой небольшие вихри пыли, которые здесь называли песчаными духами. Наступила та таинственная тишина, когда становится слышно любой звук далеко окрест.

Ке’Ти, семилетний мальчик, нетерпеливо глядел на стремительно темнеющее небо.  Он ждал, когда солнце окончательно скроется за горами, чтобы под покровом темноты  перевести доверенных ему ну’токов на  другое пастбище.

Это стадо было единственным богатством их деревни. И то, что ему стали доверять его пасти, заставляло Ке’Ти раздуваться от гордости. Но оно же служило источником постоянного беспокойства мальчишки. Ну’токи всегда стоили очень дорого, а теперь,  благодаря центаврианам, в округе их почти не осталось. Если бы не хитрость старейшин, придумавших, как скрывать животных от жадных глаз захватчиков,  то многие в их деревне не пережили бы эту зиму.

В обязанности Ке’Ти входило следить, чтобы ну’токи не разбегались, водить их на водопой и загонять на день в пещеру, которая была так хитро замаскирована, что, не зная точно, найти ее было невозможно. Конечно, один он вряд ли справился бы с целым стадом. Если уж быть совсем честным, большую часть обязанностей несла его старшая сестра, Шо’Та. Он только помогал ей. Но Ке’Ти не сомневался, что вскоре сможет  делать это и в одиночку.

Вот  только  доить ну’токов он был не мастер. Поэтому вынужден был ждать сестру, которая должна была вот-вот появиться со связкой кувшинов. Ее бык слушался лучше. Она также должна была привезти корм для животных на день, чтобы они не шумели и не привлекали чужое внимание.

Ке’Ти, убедившись, что все ну’токи заняты делом, то есть, жуют сухую траву на каменистом склоне, осторожно выглянул из-за валуна, высматривая сестру. Она всегда напевала незатейливую песенку, предупреждая таким образом о своем появлении. Ке’Ти напрягал слух изо всех сил, но слышал только гул ветра в камнях, хруст травы, пережевываемой ну’токами, да протяжное пофыркивание огромного быка-вожака.

Он снова присел около валуна, не зная, чем еще себя занять. Чуть слышный шорох каменистой земли заставил его встрепенуться.

Бык перестал жевать и поднял массивную рогатую голову. А потом фыркнул особенно громко и резко. И самки из стада тут же зафыркали в ответ, собравшись вокруг него в кольцо. Ну’токи всегда отличались особой чуткостью, а сейчас, когда в сумке быка попискивало недавно родившееся потомство, они были особенно внимательными ко всему, что происходило вокруг.

 

Но если бы к ним подкрадывался хищник, реакция животных была бы более бурной. Скорее всего, они почуяли другого нарна.

Но это вряд ли был житель их деревни. И уж точно не его сестра. У Ке’Ти был тонкий слух, и он был способен узнать свою сестру по  походке издалека. Сердце мальчишки заколотилось. Если этот кто-то пришел, чтобы найти их тайное пастбище, то дело плохо…

Ке’Ти нащупал на поясе кожаную петлю, а другой рукой захватил пару увесистых камней с земли. Пусть он был маленьким мальчишкой без настоящего имени, но безобидным его назвать нельзя.  В искусстве метания камней Ке’Ти было равных в деревне. Зарядив свое нехитрое оружие, мальчик принялся ждать, моля в душе всех богов о том, чтобы огромный вожак не подал голоса, как часто любили делать ну’токи…

Чужак вскоре появился перед ним. Он был один. Ке’Ти прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть его против солнца. Но смог только увидеть высокий худощавый силуэт в ореоле кроваво-красных лучей. Походка у пришельца была какая-то странная: он то и дело замирал, покачиваясь, а потом снова двигался вперед. Иногда его пошатывало. Когда он подошел поближе, Ке’Ти с удивлением понял, что это женщина.

Она мерно шагала,  глядя перед собой застывшими глазами. Одежда ее была покрыта пылью и порвана во многих местах. Кожа на лице шелушилась, а губы были покрыты трещинами. Несмотря на жалкий вид незнакомки, что-то в  манере держаться и осанке выдавало ее принадлежность к благородным кругам. Это еще более смутило мальчика. Женщина остановилась как раз напротив него, чтобы перевести дух. Ноги ее мелко дрожали, казалось, она вот-вот упадет. Ке’Ти слышал ее хриплое дыхание.

Мальчик не знал, как ему поступить. Благоразумие подсказывало ему, что не стоит обнаруживать свое присутствие, но внутренний  голос настойчиво твердил о том, что  нехорошо бросать эту женщину в таком положении… Ке’Ти, кусая губы, наблюдал за незнакомкой.

Она  сделала еще пару шагов, после чего, покачнувшись, упала на каменистую землю. Ке’Ти ждал, когда она снова встанет, но женщина не сдвинулась с места.  Подождав еще несколько минут, он принял решение.

Осторожно высунувшись из-за валуна, с камнем наготове, Ке’Ти подкрался к ней и дотронулся до плеча. Женщина не шевельнулась. Сначала мальчик подумал, что она умерла, но, заметив  легкое движение грудной клетки, понял, что она без сознания. Вблизи странница казалась еще более истощенной.

Тихая песенка дала ему понять, что сестра, наконец-то соизволила дойти сюда. Ке’Ти обрадовался, ибо побаивался оставаться с этой женщиной наедине.

— Это ты оглушил ее? — спросила Шо’Та, подойдя к нему. Рядом с ней шагал дакк, навьюченный мешками с зерном для ну’токов и пустыми кувшинами для молока. Сестра хмуро разглядывала незнакомку, лежащую на земле.

— Нет,  она  сама отключилась, — ответил Ке’Ти. — Посмотри, в каком она виде! Наверное, прошла долгий путь…         

Сестра склонилась над  женщиной, присев на корточки.

—  Она видела наше стадо?

— Нет,  она потеряла сознание до этого. Слава Г'Квану!

— Ее счастье, — сурово бросила Шо’Та, многозначительно похлопав по рукояти ножа, висевшего на поясе. — Тогда нам придется доставить ее в деревню. Но сначала я загоню стадо в укрытие и подою быка. А ты пока свяжи ей руки. Так, на всякий случай. Тогда, если она очнется, нам не придется с ней возиться.

И сестра потянула дакка за повод, направившись к ну’токам. Огромный вожак издал тихое урчание, узнав ее.

— Хорошо… — ответил Ке’Ти, опасливо посмотрев на незнакомую женщину. Пусть она сейчас была без сознания, но ему все равно было не по себе рядом с ней…

 

**— 2 —**

Г’Джад очнулась на жестком глиняном полу в полутемной хижине. Она хотела было вскочить, но все тело было тяжелым как камень. Потребовалось  очень много усилий, чтобы просто открыть глаза. Каждое веко весило, как каменная плита. Но Г’Джад всегда была очень упорна в достижении своей цели.

Открыв глаза, она осмотрелась вокруг. Обоняние не обмануло: она действительно была в деревенской хижине, пропахшей дымом от очага, дубленой кожей, из которой здесь делали стены-перегородки,  и навозом дакков. Г’Джад поморщилась, но не стала выражать свое недовольство вслух. За последние годы ей приходилось бывать в местах похуже, чем эта вонючая хибара, которая, наверное, развалится от одного удара ее кулака. Правда теперь, в ее нынешнем состоянии, она не могла и пальцем пошевелить… Стоп! Тревога огнем прожгла ее тело. Она не знала, что делает в этой хижине.

Г’Джад со стоном приподнялась на грубой циновке, служившей ей постелью.  Судорожно осмотрела себя. Руки не были связаны, значит, она не была пленницей. Оружие тоже осталось при ней.  Она сунула руку за пазуху. Даже миниатюрный плазменный пистолет остался на месте.  Г'Джад облизнула пересохшие губы. После внимательного осмотра, рядом обнаружился кувшин с водой и  жесткая лепешка-силсоп. Г’Джад судорожно схватила кувшин и осушила его несколькими глотками. Вода оказалась солоноватой, но ей уже было все равно. Выпив ее слишком поспешно Г’Джад почувствовала дурноту. С лепешкой она обошлась более бережно и отщипнула лишь небольшой кусочек, начав медленно его жевать.

Кто-то шагнул внутрь хижины, заставив Г’Джад невольно схватиться за пистолет. Развернувшись,  она увидела девчонку, застывшую на пороге.

— Ой, она проснулась! — испуганно вскрикнула та.

Прежде чем Г’Джад успела спросить ее о чем-либо,  девочка убежала прочь.

Снова оставшись одна,  женщина решила привести себя в порядок настолько, насколько позволяли условия. Одежда ее стала жесткой от толстого слоя ржавой пыли, обувь совсем развалилась. Все тело болело от усталости.

Г’Джад попробовала стереть пыльную корку с лица, смочив ладонь остатками воды из кувшина. Кожу  в тех местах, где были трещинки и царапины,  противно защипало. Воды осталось слишком мало, в результате пыль только сильнее размазалась по лицу. Г’Джад раздосадовано отбросила кувшин в сторону.

— Щрок! — тихо, но с чувством произнесла она.

Обернувшись, Г’Джад вздрогнула, обнаружив пожилую нарнийку, стоявшую в дверях. Как она не заметила ее появления?! Г’Джад всегда гордилась своим чутким слухом и зрением.

Старуха некоторое время молча ее разглядывала, а потом негромко произнесла, слегка поклонившись:

— Приветствую тебя в нашей деревне, странница. Мы нашли тебя в горах без сознания и  принесли сюда. Ты проспала целый день. Я — старейшина этой деревни и мне бы хотелось знать, кто ты и откуда пришла.    

Г’Джад поклонилась в ответ.

—  Мое имя не стоит произносить в этих стенах,  старейшая, так что позволь мне  его не называть.  Но если ты скажешь, в какой именно деревне я нахожусь, мне будет легче ответить на второй вопрос.       

Старуха  чуть шевельнула безволосой бровью.

— В названии нашей деревни нет никакой тайны. Ты находишься недалеко от Г’Камазада, в селении Ро’Шад. Так откуда же ты пришла?              

— Из-за гор, — коротко ответила Г’Джад.         

— С востока? — переспросила старая нарнийка, наморщив лоб.        

— Нет, с запада.        

Г’Джад увидела, как расширились глаза старухи. 

— Ты обманываешь меня, странница. На западе нет жилых поселений. Там — лишь голые скалы и безжизненная пустыня, и так до самой Хекбы!      

— Тем не менее, я пришла оттуда, — твердо ответила Г’Джад, — Я перешла пустыню и горы, начав свой путь из Росбара.      

Старуха оторопела.

— Никто еще не ходил из Росбара в Г’Камазад таким образом! — воскликнула она, сверкнув глазами. — Это три дня ходу по пустыне и еще столько же — по горам! Никто не смог бы выжить в таком аду!        

— Я выжила, — отрезала Г’Джад. — И прошла этот путь.          

Посмотрев на ее осунувшееся, обожженное солнцем и ветром лицо, старейшина  не посмела возразить.

— Можно ли узнать причину, которая толкнула тебя на  такой риск? — спросила она, наконец.       

Г’Джад покачала головой.

— Всех причин вам лучше не знать, старейшая. Но основная очевидна.  

Она  стерла грязь со лба, обнажив свежий шрам на коже. 

— Шон’кар?! — вздрогнула старуха. — Ну, конечно!  Только  жажда мести может толкнуть на столь безумный поступок, только она способна завести так далеко…         

Она повернулась,  чтобы уйти. Но, вспомнив о чем-то, добавила:

— Ты можешь пользоваться нашим гостеприимством в течение трех дней. Потом нам придется доложить о тебе центаврианам, ибо таковы их новые законы. Если ты не желаешь, чтобы они узнали о твоем присутствии здесь, что вполне вероятно, — нарнийка внимательно посмотрела на настороженную Г’Джад, — то тебе лучше уйти как можно скорее.      

Г’Джад, оценив по достоинству ее предупреждение, прижала руки к груди.      

— Я уйду, как только смогу стоять на ногах, старейшая. И я не забуду вашего гостеприимства.   

— Да будет так! — ответила старуха и исчезла за дверью.              

 

* * *

Г’Джад, недовольно морщась, одевалась в грубую крестьянскую одежду из  плохо выделанной кожи. Она царапала тело, раздражая обожженные воспаленные места. Но выбирать было не из чего.

Она  бросила мрачный взгляд на назойливую детвору, которая толпилась у входа в ее хижину. Всем хотелось посмотреть на гостью. Г’Джад решила не обращать на них внимания. Она уже второй день находилась в этом селении, но  чувствовала себя слишком вымотанной, чтобы продолжить свой путь. Оставалось только надеяться, что силы все же вернутся к ней. Г’Джад всегда отличалась выносливостью. Именно это  качество и помогло ей пройти через пустыню.

Кое-как одевшись, она попробовала встать на ноги. После нескольких неудачных попыток это удалось. Пошатываясь от слабости и щурясь, Г’Джад вышла из хижины. Глаза до сих пор не могли привыкнуть к яркому свету, обожженные безжалостным солнцем пустыни. Г’Джад прикрыла воспаленные веки ладонью.

Разношерстная толпа детей по-прежнему путалась под ногами. Тут были и совсем малыши, голые, перепачканные в красной пыли, и ребята постарше, смотревшие на нее с опаской и мрачным недоверием.

Впрочем, взрослые тоже не скрывали своего любопытства.

Г'Джад  обнаружила, что на нее с интересом смотрят несколько мужчин, негромко переговариваясь между собой.

Г’Джад криво усмехнулась. Она знала, что недурна собой. Даже недавнее жестокое испытание, через которое ей пришлось пройти, не смогло лишить ее этого. Худощавая, мускулистая, высокая, с движениями хищного зверя, она всегда привлекала к себе мужские взгляды. Но, когда они видели ее холодные алые глаза, у  них пропадало всякое желание познакомиться с ней поближе, ибо в них горел яростный огонь, знакомый очень многим — жажда мести. Шрам на лбу, снова подведенный красной краской, развеивал последние сомнения. Эта женщина не станет тратить время на милый флирт. У нее есть другая цель и, пока она не исполнит ее, все ее мысли и все силы будут направлены лишь на то, чтобы найти и уничтожить врага. Она посвятила себя  Клятве Крови, и  отныне это являлось смыслом ее жизни.

Г’Джад попробовала пройтись, не обращая внимания на зевак. Шаг, еще один… Тупая боль проснулась в ее теле,  напоминая о том, что не стоило торопиться. Г’Джад ненавидела проклятую слабость. Она  делала ее уязвимой в глазах любого деревенского увальня. Ноги начали подгибаться и дрожать. Местная целительница сказала, что это скоро пройдет, нужен лишь хороший отдых.

Спину скрутила судорога, отчего нарнийка чуть не вскрикнула. Все было бы совсем иначе,  если бы не то неудачное падение в горах. После него все пошло наперекосяк… Г'Джад  заскрежетала зубами. Ей нужно уйти отсюда завтра. Не для того она прошла такой  путь, чтобы угодить в лапы центавриан…

Боль стала невыносимой, и Г’Джад рухнула на колени, прямо перед хижиной.

Она долго сидела в этой позе, пока не почувствовала, что рядом кто-то стоит. Обернувшись, она увидела местную врачевательницу и знахарку.

— Ты пришла к нам вечером со стороны заката, — глухо сказала пожилая женщина, указывая на нее пальцем, — твой лоб украшен знаком мести. Ты нечистая. Тебе лучше уйти отсюда.  Иначе навлечешь беду на всех нас! Нет ничего доброго в госте, пришедшем  со стороны  заката! Он ведет за собой злых духов и тьму.     

— Чушь, — хрипло ответила Г’Джад, с трудом встав на ноги. — Это всего лишь древние глупые суеверия!           

— Суеверия или нет, но тебе лучше уйти, — мрачно повторила знахарка. — Иначе…  нам придется заставить тебя  сделать  это!          

Она ушла также быстро, как и появилась. Зеваки, напуганные ее словами, тоже разбежались.

Г’Джад вернулась в свою хижину, раздраженная словами чокнутой старухи…         

 

* * *

— Эта женщина одержима демонами, неужели вы это не видите?! — кричала знахарка, стоя перед старейшиной деревни. — Она дала обет шон’кара, и душа ее во власти К’Уартонна, Владыки Тьмы! Каждый, кто общается с этой нечистой, рискует навлечь на себя беду. И вспомните, в былые времена тех, кто приходил со стороны заката, не пускали в дом. И не разговаривали с теми, кто пришел на ночь глядя, ибо знали,  что злые духи ночи владеют ими. Неужели центавриане вытравили из вашей памяти последний здравый смысл?! Эта женщина должна уйти из деревни немедленно!         

— Она наша гостья, и мы должны быть с ней вежливы, как велят  нам те же традиции,  о которых ты сейчас упоминала, Но’Ла, — сдержанно ответила старейшина. Ее глаза блеснули в свете костра. — Как только истечет обычный срок гостеприимства, она оставит деревню. А пока не стоит оскорблять нашу гостью. Иначе духи действительно разгневаются на нас.   

— Чем дольше она пробудет здесь, тем больше бед навлечет на наши головы! — не унималась знахарка. — Уже сейчас она отвлекает наших мужчин от работы: они целый день глазеют на нее без перерыва!..    

Несколько парней  смущенно опустили глаза, услышав ее слова. А женщины одобрительно загудели. Старейшина строго посмотрела на окружающих, и гул стих.

— Полагаю, это не ее вина. И давайте не будем больше об этом, — тон голоса старухи не давал никаких шансов для продолжения беседы на эту тему. — Я отвечаю за нее. Это вас устроит? Нам нужно думать, как заплатить очередной налог центаврианам. У тебя есть какие-нибудь соображения на этот счет?..      

Нарны  зашумели с новой силой, ведь эта проблема была самой насущной…      

 

* * *

Г’Джад чувствовала, что надо уходить. Знахарка никак не хотела успокоиться и  продолжала будоражить жителей деревни. 

Рано утром гостья известила о своем намерении хозяев хижины, и они, с явным облегчением на лицах, стали помогать ей собираться в путь…

Г’Джад решила уйти до наступления удушающей дневной жары. Если ей повезет, то через день она достигнет Г’Камазада…  Если повезет…

Прихрамывая, она медленно вышла за пределы деревни,  провожаемая любопытными взглядами ее жителей. Г’Джад не злилась на них. Глупо злиться на этих забитых простолюдинов. Хотя сейчас стоял сухой сезон, и до нового урожая было еще далеко,  они все-таки собрали ей в дорогу несколько лепешек-силсоп  и сушеные корни съедобных растений. Дали флягу с водой. После изнурительного перехода через пустыню Росбар, Г’Джад стала относиться к воде благоговейно.

Ее сил хватило только на то, чтобы отойти от деревни на достаточно большое расстояние. Потом откуда-то взялась мерзкая отдышка, и снова появилась ноющая боль в спине. Г’Джад, раздосадованная своей слабостью, вынуждена была сойти с тропы, чтобы отдохнуть. «Хороший же из меня мститель! — подумала она, присев на камень в тени. — Даже трехлетний ребенок прихлопнет меня!»

Г’Джад почувствовала сильный приступ сонливости, что указывало на  то, что она недостаточно оправилась от  своего марш-броска по пустыне. Она бы с удовольствием проспала еще дней десять… Тут нарнийка встрепенулась, поймав себя на том, что готова впасть в  этот самый сон прямо здесь, на обочине дороги. Резко вскочив на ноги, она продолжила путь.

Но вскоре пришлось снова свернуть с проторенной тропы, ибо какой-то звук, доносящийся из-за поворота,  внушил ей смутное чувство тревоги. Г’Джад привыкла во всем полагаться на свою интуицию, поэтому сделала шаг в сторону и затаилась среди камней еще до того, как осознала причину своего поступка.

Кто-то шел по дороге. Она внимательно прислушалась, уловив шаги множества ног. Ритмичная и тяжелая поступь, от которой подрагивала земля.

Центавриане.

Г’Джад стиснула зубы, почувствовав, как бешеная ярость снова поднимается в душе.

Захватчики. Враги. Убийцы.

Она схватилась за свой верный пистолет, но, увидев количество солдат, появившихся на  дороге, решила не пускать его в ход.

 Во имя Г’Квана, как же их много! Целый отряд. И вооружены до зубов, как обычно.

Нарнийка прищурилась, пытаясь разглядеть эмблему на их груди, чтобы выяснить, к какой части они принадлежат. Уставшие глаза по-прежнему все видели размыто.

Солдаты молча шагали по пыльной дороге, сохраняя ровный строй. Гул шагов отдавался в голове резкой болью.

Почему они идут пешком? Центавриане никогда не были любителями пеших прогулок по их негостеприимной планете, где каждый камень, каждый куст, каждый поворот грозили смертью. И в то же время, захватчики очень редко поступали нерационально. Они принадлежали к расе завоевателей, тактика и стратегия которых вырабатывалась и шлифовалась столетиями бесчисленных и жестоких войн, поэтому каждая мелочь, каждый шаг таил в себе длинную цепочку последствий.

Г’Джад вздрогнула, разглядев, наконец, их эмблему.

— Стоило пройти через пустыню, чтобы добыча сама угодила тебе в руки! — прошипела она, задрожав о возбуждения…  

 

**—  3 —**

Проклятая планета. Проклятый народ. Проклятая жизнь.

Лорд Девор Тронно пружинисто шагал по каменистой дороге, покрытой красной пылью. Некоторые неженки из штаба предпочитали ходить по этой мерзкой планете в масках с очистительными фильтрами. Боялись местной едкой пыли. Он же не обращал внимания на такие мелочи. Были более мерзкие вещи, к которым даже он не смог привыкнуть, хоть и пробыл на Нарне больше двадцати лет. Например, отвратительная дневная жара, когда ты исходишь потом, который льется с тебя струями подобно горному потоку. Или ледяной ночной ветер, грозящий превратить тебя в сосульку, если ты не поспешишь укрыться в каком-нибудь теплом месте. И такой кошмар — каждый день.  Соленая вода, которую можно пить только после тщательной очистки.  Великий Создатель, да было ли хоть что-нибудь на этой планете, что могло бы подойти центаврианам?! 

Конечно, было. Но в прошедшем времени.

 Лорд Тронно недовольно оглянулся на своих солдат. Все они, конечно, славные ребята, но в последнее время потеряли нужную форму. Отряд начал переход всего пару часов назад, а они уже начали отставать.  Слишком избалованы  пресловутыми благами цивилизации. Разве в прежние времена центаврианская армия была такой слабой?

Но раньше эта планета не была такой угрюмой и безжизненной.

Тронно еще помнил те времена, когда  здесь, в окрестностях Г’Камазада, росли леса. Настоящие джунгли, полные опасного зверья… и мстительных местных жителей. Теперь леса вырублены, но местные жители по-прежнему  злопамятны.

Ничего, это поправимо.

Лорд Тронно знал, что  среди членов Центарума есть те, кто мечтает избавить эту планету от ее населения. Возможно, скоро так и будет.

Тогда ему придется отправляться на очередную непокорную планету. Ибо место солдата там, где есть с кем воевать…

За свою богатую событиями жизнь лорд Тронно побывал на многих мирах. Обитатели этих планет стали покорными подданными Примы Центавра после того, как узнали его жесткую руку. Нарны же дали ему меткое прозвище: Шед’Кар, Каратель. Эти туземцы отличались удивительной лаконичностью и точностью слова. Да, он был карающим мечом великой республики Центавр. Для него не было безвыходных положений и  неразрешимых задач. Все миры, где он побывал, наводя порядок, уступили его натиску. И только Нарн упорно сопротивлялся ему на протяжении двадцати лет. Ни на одной планете он не проторчал так долго.

Центаврианин  приостановился, чтобы отряд смог его догнать. Да, молодежь пошла совсем хлипкая. А ведь они считаются элитным подразделением!

 

Дул теплый утренний ветер, теребя его седой гребень. Лорд Тронно был далеко еще не стар, но суровые испытания рано посеребрили его голову. Но, несмотря на это, он выглядел моложе и подтянутее многих своих соотечественников, шагавших позади.

Жизнь бок о бок со смертельной опасностью не давала ему времени на праздное безделье. Лорд Тронно знал, что среди солдат ходят многочисленные легенды о нем, большинство из которых являлись выдумками. Но некоторые, впрочем, были недалеки от истины.

Прожив столько лет на этой планете, Девор Тронно успел досконально узнать повадки и  обычаи местных жителей. Он не считал зазорным выучить несколько самых распространенных нарнских диалектов. Даже пошел несколько дальше и мог похвастаться знанием их священных книг,  разбирался в тонкостях их  культуры и психологии. И именно это помогло ему дожить до нынешних дней…

Погруженный в свои  думы, центаврианин не забывал следить за местностью.

Ветер донес до него терпкий запах нарнской деревни. Все правильно, здесь есть какое-то захудалое поселение. Лорд Тронно нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить последние данные о нем и его жителях. Эта  мелкая деревенька  не была их конечной целью, но стоило ее проверить для успокоения совести. От нее рукой подать до Г’Камазада, а этот город всегда был рассадником нарнского сопротивления.

Мысль о повстанцах испортила ему настроение. Нарны были самым упрямым народом из всех, что ему встречались. Противостояние центавриан и местных жителей длилось уже полвека, то вспыхивая, то затухая. Последняя волна восстаний была особенно затяжной. Лорд Тронно пытался ее погасить уже двадцать лет. Никто не противостоял ему так долго.

У него был богатый запас убеждений. Но нарны или были слишком тупы, чтобы их воспринять, или  слишком упрямы. Последнее, пожалуй, вернее.

Они еще не поняли, насколько он настойчив. Усмирение непокорного населения стало для него делом чести. Целью жизни. Нарны называют это одним емким словом «В’Тар». Они не уважают тех, кто не имеет такой цели, не считают их членами общества. Но Лорд Тронно к таким не относился.

 Император лично попросил его заняться вопросом нарнского сопротивления.  И он старался оправдать его доверие. Так чего же ему удалось добиться за такое долгое время?

Лорд Тронно тяжело вздохнул. Конфликт между центаврианскими колонистами и местным населением зашел слишком далеко, чтобы его можно было решить мирным путем. Пришлось неоднократно применять грубую силу, что, конечно,  несколько портило радость от победы.  Последнее восстание Сопротивления было достаточно крупным и яростным. Оно охватило несколько городов планеты,  и, чтобы его подавить, пришлось применить оружие массового поражения. Тронно удалось убедить разжиревших вокаторов в Центаруме, что данный шаг необходим. Кто-то из особо жалостливых пытался возразить, называя его действия  геноцидом и неоправданной жестокостью. Бесхребетные идиоты! Что они могут знать о жестокости?! Вот если бы они провели хотя бы один день на этой проклятой планете, то запели бы совсем по-другому. Здесь нельзя расслабляться. Местный образ жизни не позволяет этого. Или ты убьешь врага, или сам будешь убит. Иного не дано. Здесь надо сначала стрелять, а потом выяснять, кто это был. Здесь нужно быть предельно осторожным, безумно смелым и  обладать недюжинной силой, чтобы выжить.

У лорда Тронно все это было. Эти качества помогли ему не только прожить эти бурные двадцать лет, но и неоднократно выходить победителем из многочисленных схваток с местными повстанцами.

Но самое главное, он по-прежнему оставался центаврианином. Некоторые его соотечественники, пробыв  здесь достаточно долго, начинали приобретать явно туземные черты. Поддаться влиянию местных нравов было сильным искушением для всех колониальных поселенцев — и это же становилось их гибелью.  Вряд ли кто из местных центавриан мог  похвастаться столь же глубоким знанием и пониманием психологии нарнов, но лорд Тронно никогда не забывал, _кем_ на самом деле является. Конечно, многие при императорском дворе жаловались на его «нарнский дурной характер», но он не обращал внимания на эти пустые выпады.

Чтобы победить в этой проклятой войне, иногда необходимо быть нарном. Уметь мыслить как они, действовать подобно им. Тогда есть шанс победить.

Лорда Тронно беспокоило другое: некоторые нарны тоже стали пользоваться этим принципом, и у них это неплохо получалось. Например, они научились пользоваться центаврианским оружием…   

Смутное беспокойство заставило его оглянуться. Тронно показалось, будто  кто-то следит за ним. На этой планете постоянно надо быть начеку. Мрачный пейзаж, открывшийся перед ним, усиливал это ощущение.

На всякий случай Тронно положил руку на рукоять плазменного пистолета, висевшего на поясе. Последние данные об этом районе были вполне удовлетворительные, иначе бы он не рискнул повести сюда пеший отряд. Но все могло измениться в любую минуту. Нарны — коварный и злопамятный народ,  а, учитывая последние события, они могли быть способны на любую пакость. До их самого главного разбойничьего гнезда было подать рукой, и, хотя основные силы Сопротивления были уничтожены в ходе недавних боев, некоторые мелкие отряды могли уцелеть. Ничего, это вопрос времени. Лорд Тронно не любил незавершенных дел. Именно поэтому и решил проверить эту деревеньку.

Остановившись, он поднял руку. Отряд замер на месте. Еще не забыли старую муштру…    

— Здесь неподалеку есть деревня, — сказал лорд Тронно негромко. — Ничего особенного, если верить  последним рапортам. Но я бы туда заглянул. Тихие воды глубоки, как говорят шутники-земляне. Лучше нам застать их врасплох. Поэтому дальше идем тихо, разбившись на группы. Выходить на связь только в крайнем случае. Если  заметите что-нибудь необычное — немедленно докладывать мне. Постарайтесь, чтобы ни один местный житель не ушел из деревни, когда мы придем туда.  Это может иметь неприятные последствия для всех нас. Все ясно?    

Солдаты кивнули.

 

* * *

Г’Джад наблюдала за действиями центавриан, лежа на  жестких камнях. Она скрипнула зубами, когда поняла, что они решили направиться в деревню. На мгновение нарнийка хотела попробовать предупредить тамошних жителей, но тут же  сдержала этот порыв.  Она бы все равно не успела  туда добраться на своих подгибающихся ногах. К тому же, ей был слишком хорошо знаком командир этого отряда. Нет, у нее были совсем другие планы относительно этого центаврианина…  

Г’Джад почувствовала прилив сил, когда узнала его по седым волосам. Ее враг, ее цель, объект ее мести был совсем недалеко, надо только как следует прицелиться…

Она  с трудом сдерживала дрожь. Нет, она не станет уподобляться этим трусливым тварям, которые считали за честь ударить врага в спину. Это будет честный шон’кар, чистая победа. Она так долго ждала этого шанса, неужели не сможет подождать еще чуть-чуть?

Г’Джад подобно тени последовала за центаврианским отрядом. Когда они разделились на группы, она без колебаний выбрала ту, с которой пошел ее враг…         

 

* * *

Лорд Тронно поднес к глазам цифровой бинокль, чтобы убедиться  в  безопасности подхода к селению.

Деревня Ро’Шад, состоявшая из жалких глиняных хижин,  располагалась  совсем рядом от Г’Камазадского каньона. Один конец ее граничил с крутым спуском в этот самый каньон. Вернее, нарны называли это спуском. На самом деле это был обрыв, глубокий и опасный. Другой стороной деревня упиралась в горы. Нарны, даже самые бедные, всегда строили свои дома как маленькие крепости.

Лорд Тронно видел старые родовые замки знатных нарнских семей — это были настоящие неприступные твердыни. Центавриане обосновались в нескольких таких строениях, и они действительно были очень надежны. Правда, в связи с резкими изменениями в климате планеты за последние сто лет, большинство родовых имений стали непригодны для жизни, ибо теперь их окружала мертвая пустыня.   

Подойти к деревне можно было по единственной узкой дороге. При этом ты оказывался как на ладони. Конечно, можно было рискнуть и прокрасться в обход по местным скалам, но лорд Тронно знал, что это самое удачное решение.  Придется ждать темноты…       

Бинокль полыхнул оранжевым светом, указывая на какое-то движение неподалеку. Лорд Тронно мгновенно перевел туда окуляр, максимально увеличив изображение. Кто-то шел по тропе внизу. Ребенок. Так-так…

Лорд Тронно сделал знак солдату за спиной. Тот скрылся за скалой.      

Через некоторое время он вернулся, таща за шиворот шипящего мальчишку.

Маленький нарн был очень напуган. Он дергался в крепких руках солдата, пытаясь укусить его. Такой же змееныш, как и его родители.

Лорд Тронно принялся негромко допрашивать его на родном языке. Но мальчишка все твердил о том, что ничего не знает…

Кое-что привлекло внимание Тронно. Он подошел к дрожащему ребенку и снял с его пояса притороченную на боку небольшую флягу. Открыл пробку, осторожно понюхал содержимое. Эти нарны иногда пили такое тошнотворное пойло. Но тут было что-то иное. Улыбнувшись так широко, что стали видны острые клыки,  лорд Тронно сделал глоток из фляги. Потом дал выпить стоявшему рядом офицеру. Они переглянулись.

— Молоко ну’тока, милорд, — ответил  офицер, вытирая мокрый рот. — Бесспорно, оно!          

— Ну-ка, дай мне просмотреть отчет об этой деревне, — зловеще сказал лорд Тронно, пристально глядя на мальчишку. Тот сильно нервничал, повиснув в руках солдат. Но глаза его яростно сверкали.

Ординарец быстро  открыл нужный файл на планшете.

Просмотрев его, лорд Тронно усмехнулся еще злораднее.

— «Бедная тихая деревня, все живут впроголодь, так как несколько лет у них неурожай», — передразнил он запись в компьютере. — А дети у них питаются молоком ну’токов! Занятно, не так ли?           

Потом он сгреб мальчишку за шиворот и прорычал ему на ухо:

— Думали,  что нас так легко обмануть? Теперь придется расплачиваться за подобные штучки!  Быстро говори, где прячете стадо,  или  я выжму это из тебя вместе с потрохами!          

Мальчишка задрожал еще сильнее, но ничего не сказал.

Тронно махнул рукой своим воинам.

— Поговорите с ним как положено. Когда договоритесь, пошлите нескольких солдат разобраться с этим вопросом. А я с остальными навещу эту деревеньку ближе к вечеру…      

 

**—  4 —**

Г’Джад сидела, скрестив ноги, в тесной пещере неподалеку от деревни.  Она молилась. Перед ней на камнях лежал длинный узкий нож — единственное наследие ее семьи. Семьи, которой больше не было в живых. Семьи, которую уничтожил этот зверь Тронно. Он надругался над  гордым именем ее рода, лишил их родных владений, сделал изгоями тех, кто уцелел. Она, уроженка Пятого Круга, вынуждена скитаться по  чужим домам, жить подачками других, не столь знатных семей. Центавриане отняли у нее титул, положение, родину. Большинство ее лучших друзей и соратников пали в последних сражениях от рук солдат Карателя Тронно. Г'Джад  знала, что нарны проиграли битву в Хекбе, их сопротивление было сломлено после той страшной кровавой ночи в Чаше Слез, когда пали последние повстанцы, угодившие в окружение… И она знала инициатора этого кошмара.  Он был ее проклятием. Проклятием всего нарнского народа.  Его смерть стала ее _В’Тар_ ,  целью жизни. И час его расплаты приближался…   

Г'Джад  открыла глаза, посмотрев на холодный клинок перед собой. Сегодня он напьется крови врага, сегодня исполнится ее месть. А пока она напоит его своей кровью…

Привычным жестом нарнийка поднесла острое лезвие ко лбу. Ее  шрам  не заживет, пока жив тот, кому она объявила шон’кар!

Теплая кровь потекла по лицу и шее. Г’Джад провела окровавленной рукой по лезвию ножа. Потом вынула из-за пазухи небольшой мешочек. В нем лежали сушеные листья _като_. Она не любила применять это снадобье, но тут выбора не было. Без стимуляции ей не удастся завершить начатое. Г’Джад, поморщившись, сунула один лист в рот и медленно разжевала. От терпкой горечи на глаза навернулись слезы.

— Я убью его, — сказала она, глядя в пустоту. — Я исполню клятву. Должна исполнить, ибо некому больше мстить.   

Г'Джад подумала о своих детях. Они не пойдут ее стопами. Она сама виновата в том, что они пошли тропой отца. Надо было больше времени проводить с ними...   

Г’Джад тряхнула головой. Лучше думать о том, какую роль сыграл лорд Тронно в этом деле. Думать о  любимом сыне, которого он держит в плену, как заложника. Будь она рядом с ним тогда, такого бы не случилось. Она бы никогда не позволила центаврианам забрать собственное дитя. Ни на каких  условиях.  Ничего, сегодня она отомстит и за него. 

Г’Джад почувствовала покалывание во всем теле. _Като_ начал действовать. Кровь быстрее побежала по жилам, наливая мышцы упругой силой.

Пора. Надо было действовать, пока  это состояние не сменилось упадком сил.

Г’Джад сняла с себя лишнюю одежду, оставшись лишь в короткой кожаной юбочке. Ничто не должно стеснять ее движений. Потом натерла себя с головы до ног особым масляным составом.

Руки ее мелко дрожали. Она чувствовала могучую силу локвара, которая грозила вот-вот вырваться наружу. Этого нельзя допустить раньше времени. Г’Джад пришлось собрать в комок всю свою волю, чтобы обуздать  свое тело. Ей казалось, что она может сокрушить эту каменную стену одним ударом…

Схватив нож, нарнийка шагнула в сгущающуюся тьму… 

        

**—  5 —**

— Итак, вы снова обманываете нас, — с расстановкой сказал лорд Тронно, стоя на центральной площади, куда его солдаты согнали жителей деревни. —  Давно пора понять, что все тайное рано или поздно становится явным. Что же прикажете делать с вами?       

Старая нарнийка, глава деревни, медленно подняла на него алые глаза. 

— Нам надо  было как-то выжить. Без ну’токов  мы бы пропали, мой господин. Ваши солдаты уже были здесь в прошлом году. Они забрали все, что у нас было. Наша деревня с трудом заплатила пошлину за этот год. Мы никогда не пытались что-либо скрывать от вас…        

— Чушь! — рявкнул лорд Тронно, нахмурившись. — Я вам не верю. Мы могли бы сровнять ваши  жалкие  домишки с землей, если бы захотели. Но я все же не так жесток, как обо мне говорят. Я только заберу то, что принадлежит нам по праву. Стадо пусть останется у вас, но мы возьмем быка и урожай этого года. Это послужит вам хорошим уроком на будущее!

Нарнийка  не отвела от него своих змеиных глаз.

—  Забирая быка и урожай, вы лишаете нас будущего, — тихо, но твердо произнесла она. — Вы обрекаете нас на мучительную смерть от голода. Это ли не изощренная  жестокость?!

Только крайняя степень отчаяния могла заставить ее говорить так дерзко.

Лорд Тронно в изумлении посмотрел на старуху. В его душе снова вскипела жаркая ненависть к этому проклятому народу, не желавшему склонить головы перед величием его расы.  Эта старуха знала, что их хваленые воины потерпели поражение в последних боях за свою проклятую независимость. Нарны в очередной раз были втоптаны в грязь, но даже оттуда продолжали скалить зубы.  Они упорно отказывались признать свое поражение.

Лорд Тронно чувствовал ответную ненависть, владеющую сердцами стоявших вокруг нарнов. Она светилась в их глазах, чувствовалась в воздухе…

Один неверный шаг, и вся эта толпа взорвется...

Не сейчас. Он не хотел провоцировать их на прямое столкновение. Но они получат хороший урок послушания.  Он покажет им их истинное место. 

— Я даю вам день, чтобы подготовить  все к передаче, — сказал он строго. — Если к концу этого срока вы не выполните мои условия, ваша деревня будет уничтожена.

Нарнийка медленно опустила голову, не сказав ни слова. Так он и знал. Они проверяли, как далеко он способен зайти.

— А теперь вы предоставите нам подходящее жилье, чтобы я и мои солдаты смогли переночевать в этой дыре.    

Опять нет возражений. Эта старуха еще не совсем выжила из ума.

 

* * *

Им выделили несколько самых лучших домов в селении. Хозяева были вынуждены переселиться к соседям.

Лорд Тронно брезгливо оглядывался в полутемном помещении. Как и во всех нарнских деревенских жилищах, здесь было нечем дышать. Воздух был пропитан запахом прогорклого жира, кожи и еще какой-то дряни. И это называется лучший дом в деревне! Он ковырнул ногой цветастую циновку, которая служила здесь постельным бельем. Ладно, ему приходилось спать и в более скверных условиях… В любом случае, это лучше, чем оказаться ночью на улице. Задержавшись в этом селении, они уже не успели бы добраться до города.

 Тронно прилег,  злорадно представив муки некоторых изнеженных офицеров  его отряда. Ничего, пусть привыкают. 

От выпитой горячей джалы немного кружилась голова. Он позволил себе лишь одну чашку, чтобы согреться. Нарнские ночи были дьявольски холодными. Эти проклятые сумчатые ящеры чувствовали себя непринужденно при минусовой температуре, даже если их выбросить на мороз голышом (его солдаты выяснили это на практике за годы пребывания на этой планете), но центавриане не обладали столь толстой кожей.

Лорду Тронно доводилось проводить такие ночи на улице во время военных кампаний. Это было то еще развлечение. Ему иногда казалось, что где-то внутри он так и не смог отогреться после таких ночевок. Даже полуденное пекло не могло его согреть. Вот и сейчас он чувствовал, как леденеют пальцы рук… Проклятая планета, проклятый климат!

Он попытался заснуть. На короткий миг это даже получилось. Через  несколько мгновений лорд Тронно понял, что не может дышать здешним спертым воздухом. Великий Создатель, чтобы привыкнуть к этой вонище, двадцати лет жизни на этой планете мало.  Он вскочил на ноги и,  накинув  теплый плащ, вышел из дома.

Морозный воздух обжег легкие. Но здесь хотя бы можно было дышать. Дрожь пробежала по его телу, прогоняя остатки сна.

Лорд Тронно кивнул мрачному солдату-часовому, который жался к двери хижины, и  шагнул в ночную тьму.

Единственное, что было приятно глазу на этой планете — это ночное небо.  На Центавре, с его вечно сияющими лунами, ему никогда не доводилось видеть таких крупных и ярких звезд.   

Лорд Тронно задрал голову, наблюдая незнакомые созвездия чужого мира. Казалось, они находились так близко, что можно было прикоснуться рукой… Где-то там, среди них находился его родной мир. Огромные звезды сияли так ярко, что от окружающих камней падали чудь заметные серые тени. Он слышал, что подобное явление как-то связано с тонкой атмосферой этой планеты. 

Он перевел взгляд на глубокую черную пропасть перед собой. Его хижина находилась почти на самом краю обрыва. Где-то там, внизу, лежал один из крупнейших городов Нарна.

Воздух стал таким холодным, что резал легкие, как острый нож. Лорд Тронно напомнил себе, что они  находятся на большой высоте. Здесь было гораздо холоднее, чем  внизу. Плащ, хоть и был предназначен для таких температур, перестал его согревать. Пора было возвращаться обратно…

Он повернулся, чтобы  пойти к дому, как  вдруг краем глаза заметил какую-то тень, на мгновение заслонившую звездное небо…

Тело среагировало быстрее, чем разум. Тронно уклонился в сторону и успел сгруппироваться, прежде чем кто-то нанес ему сокрушительный удар.  Оглушенный, он покатился по жесткой земле, пытаясь нащупать пистолет, или, на худой конец, кинжал. Одновременно пытался отразить новую атаку. Его противник двигался очень быстро и молча повторил свой бросок.

Тронно почувствовал, как его подкинуло в воздух  с чудовищной силой. Железные пальцы впились в его горло…  Захрипев, центаврианин яростно лягнул нападавшего. Никакой реакции. Неведомый враг, казалось,  был сделан из камня. Ну, уж нет! Так не пойдет! Тронно ткнул пальцами, надеясь попасть в болевую точку, чувствуя, как темнеет в глазах. Короткий сдавленный вопль показал, что его выпад нашел цель. Центаврианин поспешил воспользоваться заминкой противника и нанес целую серию сильных ударов.  Его так просто не взять! Не на того напали! Хватка на горле ослабела. Этого было достаточно, чтобы он смог вывернуться. Обернувшись, он увидел перед собой высокую нарнийку, которая трясла головой, пытаясь справиться с болью. Она удивительно быстро восстановилась, что навело его на мысль о локваре, особом виде боевого транса, в который умели погружаться тренированные нарнские воины. Последующий яростный прыжок подтвердил это предположение.  Женщина двигалась невероятно быстро и  упруго, хотя должна была страдать от невыносимой боли.  Тронно поставил блок, а потом снова ударил ее ногой. Та слегка покачнулась, и только. В ее руке сверкнул нож. Плохо дело. Тронно попробовал крикнуть, чтобы поднять тревогу, но, видимо, нарнийка  что-то повредила  у него в горле, и голос отказывался ему повиноваться. Ладно, придется выкручиваться самому. Какое счастье, что Великий Создатель не обидел его силой и высоким ростом! И хвала Рутериану, его покровителю, за то, что в последние несколько лет Тронно не пренебрегал регулярными тренировками по рукопашном бою.

 Нарнийка была очень сильна. Ее удар был подобен кузнечному молоту.  Обычного центаврианина это бы уложило на месте. Тронно не стал подставляться под ее кулаки и попробовал увернуться. Потом атаковал сам. Его противница была в состоянии аффекта, поэтому было бесполезно наносить ответные  удары. Она их не почувствует. По крайней мере, сейчас. Значит, надо бить по уязвимым местам. В минуты опасности его мозг начинал работать со сверхъестественной скоростью, просчитывая все варианты. Если бы она не пребывала в локваре, ему бы удалось справиться с ней в два счета, но в данной ситуации…

Новый удар свалил его с ног. Проклятье! Тронно лягнул ее в колено, отчего женщина тоже упала рядом, глухо рыча. Подобно змее, она метнулась к нему, выставив вперед острый клинок. Он снова ударил ее, на сей раз,  целясь в живот. Пожалуй, это было единственное слабое место у нарнов. Тронно с удовлетворением отметил, как она задрожала от боли. Так-то, милочка, не забывай про оборону! Ему не  повезло, что нападающая — женщина. У нарнов-мужчин болевых точек гораздо больше…

В боку вспыхнула резкая боль, заставив его взвыть. Нарнийка все-таки смогла дотянуться до него. Вот тварь! Она просто метнула в него клинок! Центаврианин осел,  проклиная свою неосмотрительность. По боку потекла теплая струйка крови… Он выдернул нож, заставил себя подняться на ноги. И бросился на нарнийку. Нанес серию самых жестоких ударов, какие смог вспомнить.  Она упала на камни, хватая ртом воздух. Что-то изменилось в ее движениях. Возможно, ему удалось ее ранить? В любом случае, надо воспользоваться преимуществом и прикончить проклятую бестию…

Тронно схватил ее за руки. Нарнийка вывернулась, шипя как змея. Тронно выругался, ощутив, что ее тело намазано какой-то скользкой дрянью. Нарнийка поползла прочь от него, пытаясь встать на ноги. Этого нельзя было  допустить! Он прыгнул на нее, сжав в руке окровавленный нож… 

 

Г’Джад завыла от ярости и бессилия. Враг был почти в ее руках!  И накануне победы усталое  тело предало ее. Силы оставили ее в самый важный момент.  Локвар по-прежнему пылал во всех мышцах, но она не могла встать на ноги. Они будто налились свинцом после удара центаврианина. Все ее тело пронизывала сильнейшая боль. Проклятый Тронно прекрасно знал их слабые места. Она собрала в комок всю свою волю и  попыталась ударить его. Он отбил атаку. И занес нож для удара. Г'Джад  видела, что рана тоже вымотала его, что он вот-вот упадет без сознания…

Нет сил… Нет сил… Нет сил для последнего удара! Ей захотелось разрыдаться от обиды.  

Лорд Тронно взмахнул ножом…  Жгучая боль пронзила ее грудь. Что-то оборвалось там, внутри. Стало нечем дышать.  В последнем рывке Г'Джад  вцепилась в его одежду и рванула на себя…

 

Лорд Тронно вскрикнул, почувствовав, что летит к краю пропасти. И ударил пятнистую гадину по лицу, надеясь, что она отцепится…  Попытался  за что-нибудь ухватиться… Ткань мундира  треснула, не выдержав такого напряжения, и нарнийка беззвучно исчезла в темном провале.   

Лорд Тронно почти ничего не видел перед собой. В ушах зазвенело, сердца бешено стучали… Кровь струилась по ногам, затекая в сапоги. Ему никогда еще не было так холодно, как теперь…   

«Великий Создатель, — мелькнуло в затуманенном мозгу центаврианина. — Я иду к тебе!..»

 


End file.
